


“Bear with me, Dorian. I’m trying…”

by Meiilan



Series: Inspired by dorianpavus-art [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen and Dorian being romantic dorks, Fluff, M/M, NUFF SAID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble is a lot shorter, than the previous ones, but I didn’t feel like adding too much. It would kinda destroy the glimpse-of-a-moment-feel this picture gives off. I hope it’s likable anyways. Title is picked again from the title of the related art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Bear with me, Dorian. I’m trying…”

**Author's Note:**

> The related art can be found here: http://dorianpavus-art.tumblr.com/post/119474380477/you-are-still-the-worst-dancer-i-know-bear  
> Please check out their other art. They have amazing cullrian 3D-art. =D  
> Also, please check out the other drabbles in this series and if you can be bothered a comment will totally make my day.
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

_Step, step-_  
“Ouch!”  
_Step, shuffle, ste-_  
“Sorry!”  
_Step, step, shuffle…_

Cullen’s brows furrowed in annoyed concentration. It was supposed to be a romantic end to a perfect evening. A lonely dance with the misty lake as their background and lapping of water against wood, their only music. The way the commander had imagined it, would have probably made Varric pay a fortune to be allowed to use it. But he just had to go and spoil it all! Maker dammit, why hadn’t he paid more attention to Josephine’s lessons?

When he bumped knees with Dorian for the seemingly hundredth time, the mage sighed, an amused smirk lifting one half of his mustache.

“You are still the worst dancer I know.”  
Pulling away slightly, Cullen’s frown deepened.  
“Bear with me, Dorian. I’m trying…”

But apparently that was not the reaction Dorian had aimed for, because he pulled him right back, hiding his face in the crook of the commander’s neck with a content purr.

“Oh don’t worry your pretty head, amatus. We still have all night to make you into a respectable dancer.”

 _Maybe,_ Cullen thought. _It didn’t need to go quite like plan, in order to be perfect._


End file.
